The Crucible
The Crucible is the first proper walled city created in Gardéa, the idea of which was born from Kit's mind, the current 'leader' of the Asurans. It was built out of necessity for safety, as the Asurans have always been the weakest race- however Kit wanted it to be equally about beauty and expression as it was about safety. After writing up the almost-impossibly scaled city for the resources they had, he had his helper and good friend, Anji, seek out help from the few troll tribes that lived in the plains at the time. This also caught the attention of Erien, who helped with unknown magic to shape the stone and give ideas for the architecture. Important notes Though originally the city was only supposed to be for the Asurans, it didn't take long to realise that the relatively massive scale meant there was much unused space, so now they happily allow other races to come live with them- but only if they pay a small tithe to kit (who reimburses it among the other asurans) and keep out of the way of the Asurans living there. This makes other races almost like second-class citizens. There is a sort of well-made slum just outside of the city, used to house the builder Trolls (and sometimes other races). This isn't out of malice, but simply because it's easier to leave the building supplies outside the city than dragging it all inside. All buildings in The Crucible are currently houses- however several more business-savvy Asurans have been running trades from their main rooms. The usual businesses would be trading, tailors, and jewellery makers. Leadership The current 'leader' is Kit, who lives atop a hill in the city. He is the person who came up with the ideas and architecture for the city, and as such most Asurans have a lot of respect for him. However, Kit doesn't really see himself as a leader and more just as somebody who happens to be the most important person in the City. He never really gets involved in disputes unless it disrupts the city as a whole, and usually stays in his house with his old friend and helper, Anji. Housing The Crucible started off with very similar looking buildings- all used for housing. However, after it started getting properly settled into, the Asurans began making their own customisations and additions to their houses, and as such many houses now are completely unique but with a similar core structure. The housing outside of the city, however, are mostly tents and small wooden cabins for the builder Trolls. Land The surrounding area could be described as a jack of all trades. The lumber is of decent quality and quantity. The rocks are somewhat sturdy, allowing some space between supports. The mildly fertile soil encourages the cultivation of a variety of crops . The rivers and tributaries surrounding the Crucible accommodate enough fish for self-sufficiency but not enough to trade. Laws The Crucible doesn't have any strict laws so much as social norms, due to the lack of any sort of official city guards. Asurans are expected to look after their own stuff and themselves, and so often will hire Troll helpers or guards. Kit never really gets involved when something considered a crime happens, unless it affects him or the city personally. For instance if a building was blown up, or someone he cares about gets murdered. The general consensus in The Crucible is you're free to do whatever you want to the person who did something bad to you.Category:Location